1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle transfer that includes a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation input from an input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to an output shaft, and a clutch that transmits or interrupts the transmission of some of the power from the output shaft to an output member, or adjusts transfer torque to the output member.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, one known vehicle transfer includes an input shaft, an output shaft, a high-low switching mechanism that changes the rate of rotation input from the input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to the output shaft, an output member that has a different power output destination than the output shaft, and a clutch that transmits or interrupts the transmission of some of the power from the output shaft to the output member, or adjusts transfer torque to the output member. The transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A is one such transfer. With the transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle described in US 2007/0251345 A, the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and the adjustment of the transfer torque of the clutch are performed by a single motor. In the transfer described in US 2007/0251345 A, as a conversion mechanism that converts the rotation of the motor into linear motion, a drum cam system is employed for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, and a ball cam and lever system is employed for adjusting the transfer torque of the clutch.